Him
by Forever-and-always-love
Summary: His laugh, his smile, his hair, his tan, his personality, his eyes... him..  Troyella. R&R One-Shot


**A/N: hey guys, heres a little oneshot about my fav couple**

**i don't own hsm or its characters!**

**Read And Review :D**

* * *

><p>His laugh, his smile, his hair, his tan, his personality, his eyes... him<p>

He is the reason I love school, the reason I cry at night, the reason he makes me the happiest person one moment and flips it around the next. He is charming and endearing and wonderful.

He's not mine. He's hers. But he belongs with me.

"Gabby.. You're avoiding me" he said to me with a concerned look in his eyes as I shut my locker door and began to walk away.

"I'm not, I'm just busy" I said hoping that he would believe that oh so obvious lie.

Truth is I am avoiding him, because every time I'm with him I fall deeper and deeper in love with my best friend, and then my heart breaks when he runs off with his slut. Ok so she's not a slut, she must be the sweetest most caring person with the best look and legs up to heaven. But to me….she is a slut. And to him, I'm the best friend, and that will never change. But I can't handle seeing him with her when I'm dying for him to be with me.

"I think you're lying gabs, seriously did I do something wrong? "He continued with his concerned accusations.

"Please stop ok! I told you I was busy so just quit it!" i snapped. Bad move considering I love the guy but seriously. He can be the most stubborn, annoying, self-involving idiot. I love him. Shit.

Well that was our conversation for the day, after school I got to my car as fast as I could and drove home to my house which of course was right next to his. That's how we became best friends.

My mother and his became close when we moved in 13 years ago, so evidently the children, being me and him, became best friends at the age of 5. And from then on, we were inseparable.

But I only fell in love with him this year. Well maybe I always knew but didn't…if that makes sense.

It was the day I made him watch "The Notebook" for our weekly movie night, I had fallen asleep on him and he had wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm and I had the dream, not just any old dream, the dream that made me realise I loved him.

The dream was me and him in the old house with the old piano and the old staircase, not Allie and Noah, it was us. The young teenage couple about to show each other our love in the most intimate way... and then I woke up and I felt it. My heart racing, my skin burning at his touch...

And now today. I can't even speak to him without wanting to kiss his lips…

But for now I'll just go to sleep and get ready for another torturous day of seeing him with her, and not me.

"Gabby, you really need to learn to lock your doors, imagine I was some serial killer who just climbed up your balcony at midnight like this?"

Damn it. A serial killer would have been better than this right now.

"Why are you here, like you said its midnight" I asked him in my 'pist at life' tone of voice.

"Well I was thinking about you and I saw your light so...here I am, I want to know what's up with you."

Damn him living next door. I'm moving houses. I swear to god I will.

"There's nothing up with me! Just leave so I ca-" he cat me off... dick. "No Gabby, I'm your best friend and I feel like I haven't seen you in months, I need you and your just ignoring me, that's not you, that's not us! We don't do that and I don't like it so just quit with your bitch pms attitude and tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

"You want to know what's wrong? You are what's wrong!"

Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out….word vomit. When I'm upset there's no stopping my uncontrollable mouth.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing"

"So you are mad at me because I did nothing. Yeah ok gabs that make sense. Please just tell me so I can fix it, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!"

More word vomit coming...

"That's just it we are best friends and that's it, I'm always going to be second best to you when you always come first to me, and I'm so sick of it because I love you and I hate you at the same time.. So I just want to stay away from you"

"Gabs, you know I love you and you'll always come first to me"

"No, I know you love me but I love you like…" I sighed…it's too hard to explain such a simple thing.

"Like what" he said with a straight face.

Why did he have to look so perfect, life would be a lot easier if he were ugly. Eh.

"I love you like…. In love"

And there was the glorious awkward silence I knew would come, I could feel the tears about to pour out of my eyes soon. He just stood there looking at me.. Like when someone goes into shock after their father dies or cat..

"Why. I mean when..Why?" he said with confusion written all over is beautiful face

Yeah that's what people say when they go in to shock…

"I don't know, this year it just happened and I know it's wrong on so many levels and you have a girlfriend-"

"We broke up. If you weren't avoiding me you would've known" he said cutting me off again.

"I'm sorry" I said using the softest voice as a tear slid out of my eye.

We both sat down on my bed and he lay down while I just sat there staring at him trying to read his facial expressions.

"So now what?" I asked with the fear of getting the wrong answer.

"I'm trying to think…it's just.. I spent my life since I hit puberty to not act on my feeling mean while I could've and now.. You love me..""

Uhm….what the hell.

"I don't get what your sayi-" cut off again. Dick

"You love me. Like love love, like in love.?"

"I think I kinda made that clear when I told you that the first time" now he was just pissing me off.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"What was I supposed to say! Oh hey how are you, by the way I'm freaking in love with you!"

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. I want to die. Wait…..

"Why should I have told you sooner" I asked in a more calm voice.

There was silence and he sat up again and was looking straight in my eyes. He is so.. Hard to be mad at. He makes me feel like I'm melting.

"Because…" he started..

"Because?" I asked trying to get the answer out of him

"I spent the last year hooking up with random chicks, a relationship with a girl who is so into the fucking planet than she is me and the entire time you felt the same way I did!''

He's snapping, he swearing…he's mad.

"Gabriella, this is so like you, why do you always have to-"

"Same way?" ok so I cut him off. But….what?

"Yes" he said softly and slowly.

Silence…..he sighed..

"Gaby, how could I not be in love with you. Of course I am. I mean it's you, gabs. It's you. I just …I thought you weren't into me so I tried to find ways to get over you"

This must be a dream. Shit like this doesn't happen to me..Great now I'm the one in shock.

And then I felt it, the feeling I had been craving since that night on his couch while watching the notebook.

The feeling of his lips on mine.

"I love you" he said as he caressed the strands of hair out of my face.

This was heaven. This was how it's supposed to be, me and him..

"I love you to Troy."

His laugh, his smile, his hair, his tan, his personality, his eyes... him.. he was mine.


End file.
